A Day With Uncle
by KeronianLibrary
Summary: Will Angol Mois experience the joy of a first date with Keroro? Not if jealous Tamama has anything to say about it!
1. A Day with Uncle?

Aside from Apocalypse Now, a new Fanfiction will be beginning! This should be a rather short story.

**Chap. 1 - A Day with Uncle?**

Keroro paced back and forth in front of his assembled platoon, a most serious expression clouding his always cheerful features. Giroro wondered what could be the matter. Normally, the emergency signaling device was never used save for the most dire of emergencies.

Dororo, who had been tending to his crops at the time, had felt no disturbance in the wind. _This must be not your ordinary event._

Kururu was listening in through the loudspeaker. He had done a few lazy 500 mile radius sweeps around the base with his satellite and found nothing out of the ordinary. Thus, he didn't bother to make an appearance. He helped himself to another bowl of curry, when Keroro finally spoke.

"A terrible tradgedy has befallen our platoon this day. I have no more gundam." there was a moment of shocked silence that followed this message. Then Kururu closed the communications, Giroro sighed and teleported out, and Dororo faded into the background. Keroro was left in an empty room.

"But wait! Guys! You haven't heard the worst of it! You see, Natsumi banned all of my Pekoponian suits again and...oh, it's no use." he glanced around the empty room. "Ah...Tamama didn't come. How irresponsible; how could he ever hope to be promoted from Private when he's doesn't think meetings are important?"

Keroro sat down on the ground. Suddenly, a flash of movement caught his eye. Looking up, he saw the innocent face of Angol Mois. "Lady Mois!"

"Uncle! I didn't see you sitting there. May I ask what's the matter?"

Keroro perked up immediately: "I want to buy more Gundam, but Master Fuyuki isn't around. Say, would you like to help me?"

Mois blushed, "I'll go anywhere with you, Uncle!" and to herself, "You sure do love your Gundam, you could say...a hobby of your heart?

Keroro nodded gratefully, "Thank you so much, Lady Mois! My passionate quest for more Gundam is back on track! Kero kero kero kero!" the conversation then lapsed into other things. Kururu pressed the "stop" button on his audio recorder.

Tamama was running as fast as his short legs could carry him. "MUST GET TO THE SERGEANT!" he roared, stirring up great clouds of dust behind him. Finally, with only one steel door seperating him from the main room, Tamama gathered all of his rage and fired an Impact straight through it, sliding neatly on the slick floor.

The meeting room was empty, save for Kururu working on something on his laptop. Though Tamama knew better, Kururu was the only one around he could ask. "Sir, uh...what did Sarge want?"

"Ku ku ku...you're too late. Keroro was so disappointed in you." Kururu clicked a button on his laptop:

_Tamama is soooo irresponsible. Gundam is sooooo more important! _(Kururu: What. I had about 10 seconds to edit the audio.)

Tamama jumped back, sweat beading his face. "What! No! The Sarge- he thinks Gundam is more important than me?"

Kururu laughed, "There's more, ku ku, just wait and see..."

_"Lady Mois! Would you help me?"  
>"I'll go anywhere with you, Uncle! You could say, I love you!"<br>"Lady Mois! I want you! Passion!"_

It was Kururu's turn to bead up with sweat. Would Tamama fall for it? No, the audio editing was the worst he'd ever done. Back in training, he could have done a better job in just 8 seconds.

"THAT WOMAN!" yelled Tamama, completely falling for it, "HOW DARE SHE SEDUCE MY SERGEANT LIKE THAT! I WILL MAKE HER BLEED AND DIE A THOUSAND- NO, A MILLION DEATHS! I HATE! I HATE!"

Tamama threw a punch at Kururu, sending him flying into the wall. "TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND THAT STUPID BROAD AND **END HER!**  
>Kururu giggled a little and passed out. Tamama banged his hand on the table. "DAMN! NOW I JUST GOTTA DO IT MYSELF!"<p>

Angol Mois couldn't believe it. Her dream since childhood was coming true before her very eyes. She looked to her left; Keroro was ambling beside her wearing his Pekoponian suit-suit. She blushed lightly as she realized how alone the two of them were.

"U-um...Uncle?" a thought had crossed her mind, "Do you want to hold hands?"

Keroro paused for a moment. "I guess I don't see why not." He grabbed her hand and the two continued on her way, Angol Mois, the happiest she had ever been.

Tamama flew over the city, pushing his saucer's speed to the maximum. An insane smile graced his face as the Private imagined all the horrible things he would like to do to the Stupid Broad once he caught her. Suddenly, a flash of green caught his eye. Descending swiftly, he spotted Keroro walking to the Gundam store wearing his suit-suit. He appeared to be waiting for something outside the bathroom.

The Private moved in closer but kept his distance in order to catch the Stupid Broad red-handed. He waited for a minute, slowly becoming more and more enraged. "HOW COULD THAT WOMAN KEEP MY SERGEANT WAITING SO LONG?"

What felt like three hours to the emotionally cracked and hyper Private, turned out to be only two minutes. Mois rushed out and grabbed Keroro's hand again and they both continued on their way exchanging happy conversation.

Tamama couldn't believe it. "IMPOSSIBLE!" he roared. "HOW COULD MY SERGEANT BE SO DELUDED? THAT WOMAN IS ONLY TRYING TO SPITE ME! HOW COULD SHE CONVINCE HIM LIKE THAT?" Tamama continued to babble incomprehensively as followed the two. From experience, pitting a Tamama Impact against Apocalypse 1/1,000,000 never ended up well for the former. There had to be some way to get back at that spiteful woman. Suddenly, a wicked thought popped into Tamama's head. Yes, that would work beautifully.


	2. Rage Almighty

I am back. School is…yeah.

**Chapter 2 – Rage Almighty**

Tamama crept quietly in the bushes. For his plan to work, Tamama needed to keep a close eye on the "couple" until they left the Plastic Model store.

"DON'T CALL THEM THAT!" roared Tamama, breaking the fourth wall, "THEY ARE **NOT **A COUPLE!"

Meanwhile, Mois was having the time of her life. If she had not known any better, she would have sworn she was dreaming, and a very pleasant dream at that. Suddenly, her eye caught something in her peripheral and a painful longing crept into her heart. _I have plenty of pictures of Uncle by himself, but none with the two of us together…_

Keroro paused in front of the photo booth, Mois caught her breath. The Sergeant whipped around, the scheming look glinting in his slit like eyes. "This is the kind of photo booth where you can pick your backgrounds." Keroro jabbed his finger at one of the sample backgrounds on the side of the booth. "Tell me Mois, what do you see?"

"Um…which one, Uncle?"

"Next to the Shinto Shrine background."

"OH! You mean the one with the fire and volcano! That looks like-"

"Invasion" murmured Keroro, quietly, "if I take a picture with this background, I can print out stickers and ship them back to Keron as my progress report! It'll look like I've brought this measly planet to its knees and I, (pause) will receive BONUS CASH! Whee! Mois, let's take a picture together!"

"Yes, Uncle!" cried a beaming Mois.

"UUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Tamama, striking the ground with his hand, "PICTURES! TOGETHER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Tamama, completely losing it and flipping on the ground like a fish out of water.

In a rage, Tamama held out his arm a materialized a bazooka. Taking aim with the scope, he fired on Mois as the two left the photo booth.

Mois saw the incoming projectile and grabbed her phone which immediately elongated into her Lucifer spear. With one hit, she sent the projectile spiraling back into the bushes where it exploded harmlessly. Keroro looked up questioningly and completely oblivious. Mois smiled sweetly.

Well, almost harmlessly. Tamama lay in the bushes, burnt to a crisp and sporting a brilliant afro. Whether he had been burnt by the missile or his own rage was unknown.

He stood up and brushed himself, shaking back and forth, dizzy. As the Private's eyes focused, he saw Mois and her Sugar Daddy walking side by side talking amiably as they strolled away from the shop. Confused he stepped forward unsteadily. "T-that missile…" he moved forward and tripped flat on his face, "It was meant to destroy the ground in front of Sergeant! He should have blamed that stupid broad for it! H-how did it backfire?"

Something snapped in Tamama's unstable head, as the shaken soldier staggered to his feet. "Sergeant is mine," he whispered to himself, "Mine, and only mine. Forever and a day, he will be mine. Mine and only mine, mine and mine only, not anybody else's Sergeant, my Sergeant." His shoulders squared and his small black hands curled into red fists of hate. His large pupils dilated into fine black dots, and an ugly vein began pulsing dangerously in his forehead.

Rising to his full extent, he set his mouth into a curled snarl. "Nobody respects me," he growled, "To everyone I'm just Tamama the lackey, Tamama the yes-man, always in the back, but no longer." He took a very confident step forward causing cracks to form in the concrete from the force of impact.

Taking powerful strides, Tamama slowly made his way towards the happy smiling couple, an ominous cloud of hate, jealousy, rage, and angst swirling toward the flower meadow. Finally, he caught up to the two sitting on a bench at the park eating ice cream. "I'm tired of pretending I'm not a rock star from Keron." He muttered, "They all call me bi-polar? I'm bi-WINNING!" and with that, Private Tamama leaped out from the bushes to confront the woman he hated most.

Mois was not sure what she felt upon seeing Tamama. Sure, it was great to have more friends around, but this was her special time with Uncle, so Tamama would have to wait. _I'm sure he'll understand, _she thought, _Any time alone with Uncle with his work and all is so few and far between, that I want to savor every moment of it…alone._

However, when Mois began explaining her thoughts to Tamama, she didn't quite receive the reaction she had been expecting. Tamama began shouting words at Mois that she had never heard before. Upon the ending of a more vicious tirade, she spoke up, recognizing one of the words. "Why are you getting so upset over a kind of Pekoponian water fowl?"

Of course, Tamama hadn't said "duck", but as you can imagine, the Private couldn't understand what the stupid broad was babbling on about. Thinking the confused girl was teasing him, he could stand it no longer. He stepped back and formulated all of his most hateful feelings and concentrated them on his right hand to form an energy ball.

Finally sensing danger, Mois stood up and whipped out her Lucifer Spear. The stage was set for the biggest battle Earth, no, the galaxy had ever known. A classic good versus evil, light versus darkness-

"Cut the cliché," Keroro finally spoke up, "All I wanted was Gundam, no harm intended, Tamama."

Tamama wasn't listening. All he heard was the Sergeant, HIS Sergeant, side with the stupid broad. With the last loyalty shattered, Tamama gripped his fist and prepared for liftoff.

I'm not sure why I labeled this humor. It's gotten awfully serious. Oh well, there will be more humor in the next and final chapter. That's right, final chapter. I'm planning to continue my Apocalypse Now series.


	3. Final Blow

**Chapter 3 – Final Blow**

Tamama arched his back and gathered together all the injustices of the day. Gritting his teeth, he thought about the whole experience from getting scolding from Sarge to seeing her greatest rival taking pictures with his beloved.

"AND THEN YOU SIDED WITH HER!" cried out the Private with all the malice and envy his little body could muster. Realizing the jealousy had peaked and was now pulsating ominously around his right hand, Tamama grinned a terrible grief stricken grin. "I hope you're prepared to DIE!"

A warm hand fell on Tamama's shoulder causing him to falter in mid-throw. It was Keroro.

"Who's taking sides? I'm merely trying to improve relationships with everyone on my team. Only together could we ever hope to make Pekopon Invasion a reality." Keroro ambled off a few steps, "I wish I knew what was bothering you, Tamama, and why you feel so much hatred toward Lady Mois. I'm sure you'll come to me with your problems when you feel ready."

Tamama nearly choked with joy. "Do you really mean that?" he asked, warmth filling every pore. Jealousy fled from his skin in the form of a noxious purple mist. Suddenly, he noticed the dark energy ball still in his hand. The loss of conviction had caused the ball to wobble unstably and finally fall off Tamama's shaking hand.

At the last moment, Tamama reached out to try and catch it, but it was too late. The ball exploded and the Private appeared a moment later sprawled on the ground sporting a rather obscene black afro.

"That would be karma," nodded Keroro all-knowingly, "Attacking a fellow team member is never the solution to the problem." With that, he marched away singing a jaunty tune.

Looking from the collapsed Tamama to the body of Sarge melting back into the crowds, Mois felt extremely confused, but in her gut, she knew that some sort of serious problem had been solved, and her leader had been the one to do it. Smiling, she called after Keroro and ran off.

Tamama lay in the dirt seething. Something Keroro had said was stuck in his head. Perhaps the Sarge had been right. Remembering his superior's kind words, Tamama's jealousy and hate melted and was replaced with only gratitude. Private Tamama tried to get up but fell over. Happiness would fade and Jealousy would come back, but until then, he was powerless.


End file.
